Several kinds of easy opening containers are well known in the art, including containers that are opened pressing on the container (WO2004039694—VALOIS; EP1542612—VOCO), containers that are opened pushing on a solid substrate inside the seal towards the seal (US2004112769—ACCANTIA; EP1021356—Klocke), and container that have a cut that is extended by twisting (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,985—Easypack).
These kinds of containers have several drawbacks.
The containers in which the opening is based on pressing on them or generating pressure inside the container by any means are quite hard to open, because the user has to compress the container and it can be damaged. In addition, the inner pressure is related with the chemical product contained, the level of filling, the atmospheric pressure when container was sealed. All these parameters affect robustness of the process of aperture of the container.
The containers in which the opening is base on pushing a substrate require having a solid substrate inside it.
The containers provided with a cut have problems regarding its barrier property and they are also hard to activate. Furthermore, the cut might be extended in such a way that the sealing assured on the border of the container is potentially lost.
Therefore, it is clear that there is a need for a container that can be opened easily and that does not have said drawbacks.